


You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt I received on Tumblr.Elide gets an unexpected guest.





	You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?

Elide had just snuggled into bed when she heard her phone buzz. She’d just finished binging a whole season of Jane the Virgin.

_Hey you up?_

It was a text from Lorcan, he must have just got off his shift at the ambulance station.

_Yep_

Elide sent the reply and waited for a call or another text. But instead there was a the sound of knocking at her front door. Flinging the blanket off Elide made her way to the front door of her apartment and opened it.

There was Lorcan, still in his uniform, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his lips. Elide stood there in her pyjamas with a hand on her hip, one eyebrow raised.

“I thought I’d come by, you know, for a cuddle.” Lorcan was struggling to keep his face straight.

Elide kept up no such pretense and laughed.

“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?”

Lorcan just shrugged as he locked eyes with Elide. There was a mischief dancing there that Elide was sure no one else but her ever saw. Elide dropped her hand and gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine.”

Witin half a moment Lorcan was through the door, Elide jumping into his arms as he kicked the door closed behind him.


End file.
